Lelouch vs the Scarecrow
by Windrises
Summary: The Scarecrow tries to do crimes in Japan. Lelouch tries to stop him as Zero, but the Scarecrow gives him a fear toxin.


Notes: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise. Batman was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane and is owned by DC Comics.

Lelouch Lamperouge was about to leave his house for another mission. Lelouch had heard about a mysterious criminal who had been doing various crimes around Japan. Lelouch walked up to C. C. and asked, "Did you find out what his name is?"

C. C. said, "Jonathan Crane, but people call him the Scarecrow. He wants to have a meeting with you."

Lelouch asked, "Why would he want to meet me?"

C. C. answered, "He's likely one of many people who thinks that you're one of the bad guys."

Lelouch said, "Having a meeting with him will give me a chance to stop his crimes."

C. C. replied, "Be careful when fighting the Scarecrow. I heard your batty rival's had a lot of rough adventures with him."

Lelouch said, "I'm not scared by a guy who names himself after a Wizard of Oz character."

C. C. asked, "Should I come with you?"

Lelouch said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of the silly Scarecrow. I'm one of the bravest people in the world."

C. C. replied, "But you got scared by a rat yesterday."

Lelouch said, "I was grossed out, not scared."

C. C. asked, "Then why were you hiding under the couch?"

Lelouch said, "I was playing hide and seek with the rat." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch sighed and said, "I'll be extra careful."

C. C. replied, "Best of luck." C. C. kissed Lelouch.

Lelouch got on his Zero costume and met the Scarecrow at a mysterious alley. Zero walked up to the Scarecrow and said, "Greetings crow dude."

The Scarecrow had a goofy smile on his face while saying, "I've got a great business deal for us."

Zero asked, "What is it?"

The Scarecrow said, "I've created a new type of fear toxin. It only takes a short time to turn a brave hero into a quitting coward."

Zero asked, "What does your evil plan have to do with me?"

The Scarecrow said, "Getting people to drink the fear toxin is hard, but you can use your hypnotizing power to make them drink my fear toxin. I'd share the money I get from my crimes with you if you assist me on my plan."

Zero replied, "You have a cruel brain. Forcing people to live with a unhealthy amount of fear is sick. I won't participate in your plan."

The Scarecrow said, "Then let me show you how effective my fear toxin is." The Scarecrow tried to throw the fear toxin at Zero.

Zero replied, "Any attempt to make me drink that stuff is pathetic, because I have my mask on."

The Scarecrow said, "Take off your mask right now."

Zero asked, "Why?"

The Scarecrow had heard rumors about Zero being a easily tricked and self-obsessed fool so the Scarecrow tried to trick him. The Scarecrow said, "If you take off your mask and stand in the shadows you'll look even cooler than you ever have."

Zero proudly said, "I want to make sure that I keep my reputation of being the coolest looking guy ever." Zero slipped of his mask and stood in the shadows. The Scarecrow had Zero drink the fear toxin.

The Scarecrow smiled while saying, "You're now to scared to fight me."

Zero tried to sound brave while saying, "I'm going to bring you down." Instead of bringing the Scarecrow done Zero tripped over a garbage can lid and fell to the ground.

The Scarecrow replied, "The fear toxin's going to last for a long time. During that time I'm going to become the biggest menace that your country's ever had." The Scarecrow ran away while laughing.

Zero went home. He was so scared that even the sound of him closing the door spooked him a little. C. C. could instantly tell that Zero was scared so she asked, "What's going on?"

Zero took his mask off and said, "The Scarecrow made me drink a fear toxin. I was so scared that I checked each street for cars five times. It took like ten times longer than usual to get home."

C. C. hugged Lelouch while saying, "Please relax my dear. You're going to be okay."

Lelouch nervously asked, "Where's the TV remote?"

C. C. said, "It's five inches away from you."

Lelouch replied, "I was scared that it was gone."

C. C. said, "I'll go get you some medicine from the kitchen. Just relax."

Lelouch responded, "Okay."

C. C. came out of the kitchen two minutes later with the medicine. Lelouch said, "I was scared that something happened to you during those two minutes."

C. C. replied, "Please try to calm down. Batman's taking a flight to Japan so he can stop the Scarecrow."

Lelouch sternly said, "We can't wait that long for Batman. Scarecrow's planning on becoming Japan's biggest enemy. I have to stop him."

C. C. responded, "You're dealing with too much fear to do that. The medicine I gave you will make you go to sleep in a few minutes."

Lelouch nervously said, "I must save Japan." Lelouch started falling asleep on the couch.

C. C. whispered, "Goodnight my dear. I hope you'll get your courage back soon."

The next day by C. C. went to the living room and saw Lelouch getting his Zero costume on. C. C. folded her arms while saying, "You can't leave."

Zero asked, "Why?"

C. C. answered, "You'll suffer anxiety attacks if you try to do anything dangerous."

Zero said, "Japan needs me so I'm not going to be a coward."

C. C. replied, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Zero said, "I'll be okay." Zero tried opening the door, but he suddenly felt scared. After struggling for a few minutes Zero managed to open the door. C. C. secretly followed Zero to make sure that nothing too bad happened to him.

A half hour Zero saw a robber break into a small antique store. The robber said, "Give me the cash register."

The store owner replied, "Just scram. My family and I deserve the money more than troublemakers like you."

The robber said, "Antique stores might as well be called garbage dumps that charge money."

Zero went into the store and tried to appear brave. He said, "Leave the store you crook."

The robber replied, "I've heard of you Zero. Apparently your Japan's biggest hero. However I'm in the mood to put up a fight."

Zero lightly punched the robber. The robber was pleasantly surprised by how little it hurt him. The robber kicked Zero to the ground. Zero barely put up a fight, because the Scarecrow's fear toxin was hurting him more than the robber was. C. C. quickly went into the store and held Zero in her arms.

The robber said, "I don't get why you're called Japan's best protector. You seem like a lame weakling."

C. C. said, "Don't even take a few dollars you punk."

The robber smiled while saying, "I'm not scared of anybody here." C. C. punched and kicked the robber. The robber was surprised by how good of a fighter C. C. was. The robber tried to look dignified while saying, "I'll find a different place to rob." The robber ran out.

The store owner asked, "Is Zero okay?"

C. C. said, "He's been dealing with some scary stuff."

Zero replied, "That robber said he was going to go rob a different place. I'm going to go find him."

C. C. said, "The police station is in the direction that he wad going so don't worry."

Zero replied, "Then lets walk by the police station to make sure that the police got him."

C. C. gently held Zero's hand while saying, "I'll hold on so you'll know that I'm here to protect you."

Zero replied, "Thank you."

Zero and C. C. were a few feet away from the police station, but they saw the robber in a nearby alley. He was trying to steal a ten dollar bill from a kid. Seeing the robber trying to steal from someone so young inspired Zero to have a little more confidence. Zero grabbed the robber and punched him. Zero said, "You're the one who's pathetic. You're going to prison so you can learn how to be a decent human." A police officer came by and took the robber away. Zero walked up to the kid and handed him a ten dollar bill.

The police officer said, "The Scarecrow's a few blocks away."

Zero replied, "I'll bring him down."

C. C. said, "You can't do that. He would scare you too much."

Zero replied, "If I don't stop him he'll give thousands of people his fear toxin which will make me feel scared for their safety. I have to fight my fears."

C. C. responded, "I suppose being worried for your safety hasn't been helpful for your anxiety. I love and believe in you with all my heart."

Zero sounded a little brave while saying, "Thank you."

Several minutes later Zero found the Scarecrow. The Scarecrow said, "It took you such a long time to find me. My fear toxin's going to keep you from doing anything to me. You should give up before you pass out you fool."

Zero proudly replied, "I do feel fear, but my desire to stop you is stronger." Zero walked up to the Scarecrow feeling both scared and ready to fight.

The Scarecrow responded, "I'm going to give you more fear toxin."

Zero punched the Scarecrow. The Scarecrow kicked him into a garbage can. Zero fell to the ground and the garbage landed on him. The Scarecrow said, "How fitting for someone who has a garbage life."

Zero got up and said, "You've heard a lot about my reputation, but the only things that you know about me are rumors. Do you know what a geass is?"

The Scarecrow answered, "No."

Zero said, "It's a hypnotizing device. I'm going to use it on you."

The Scarecrow nervously replied, "Don't make me do anything."

Zero used his geass on the Scarecrow and said, "Let Batman take you back to Arkham Asylum."

The Scarecrow replied, "Okay. What should I do, until he arrives?"

Zero said, "Just relax in this alley."

The Scarecrow replied, "Okay."

After the fight was over Zero met up with C. C. and said, "I took care of the Scarecrow."

C. C. responded, "I'm so proud of you for being able to do that while dealing with the fear toxin."

Zero said, "Your love and confidence in me inspired me."

C. C. hugged Zero while saying, "I love you so much that I feel like I could hug you all day."

Zero jokingly said, "I'm scared that you're never going to let me go."

A few hours later Batman arrived and was surprised that the Scarecrow gave up. Batman said, "That Zero punk turned out to be more useful than I thought he was."

The Scarecrow replied, "Even though I have to surrender I'll break out and get vengeance on you."

Batman said, "I wish that I could make you scared of doing crimes."


End file.
